


Hey Lucy [I Remember Your Name]

by Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: Fairy Tail, Skillet (Band), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Skillet Song, Based on a song, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt without the comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucy by Skillet, One-Shot, Seriously people, respect the tags, this is nothing but angst, unless you count the closure gained for the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: Based on the song Lucy by Skillet. Lyrics included. Doesn't have to be Lucy Lane but that's the fandom currently in.Listen to the song first. The tags are your summary.





	Hey Lucy [I Remember Your Name]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The song Lucy by Skillet is used under the free use act and is copied for fan use only. NO profit is made from this fic unless you count the reactions to the angst.
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @standinshadowedsilence

* * *

The soft crunch of leaves was echoed in stereo by the crumpling of a paper bag. The park was empty of visitors, overcast skies discouraging any lingering with the threat of rain. There were no marks of color at this park, only rows and rows of white.

The crunching stopped. For a moment quiet fell before a long sigh disturbed it.

“Hey Lucy.”

A pause.

“I remember you name. I-” A shuddering exhale. “I know it might not seem like much but, I thought I’d just come to talk for awhile. I got some things I need to say.”

The figure fidgeted, shifted their weight from foot to foot, clenched their hands tighter. A crumpling sound reminded them of the objects in their hands. Startled they looked down. A small smile pushed at the corner of their lips before gravity brought them back down.

“I brought you a dozen roses.” A chuckle, “I know, I know, impractical and a waste, but I figured you’d like them anyways. Besides, they were half-off since the florist didn’t think they’d be able to sell them.” There was a reason for it, as the flowers were wilted, some petals already showing signs of decay.

Silence descended again as the stranger stared at the flowers in their hands. After a moment they blinked, their gaze refocusing on to the ground at their feet. A crunch as another leaf is crushed underfoot.

“You don’t mind if I wipe these leaves away do you?”

It’s posed as a question but the speaker is already moving to kneel before they finish speaking. With steady hands the leaves are moved away and a space on the grass is created. A rectangle, big enough the visitor can sit and spread their legs if they wished. Instead they remain kneeling and pull something else from the paper bag clutched at their side.

“I ah- I brought some other stuff too. Most of it is for me, but I thought you should be here for this. You were just as much a part of everything as I was. Even if- even if-” A sputter, a head cast back as eyes searched the heavens as if to see a little piece looking back.

“God, now that it’s over all I can think about is how much I want to-” This time the sputter is choked, wet. “God I just want to hold her. You were right, you always were. No matter how much it infuriated me you always knew. I-” A sigh. The guest reached into the bag, pulling out a bottle and uncapping it in smooth, practiced motions. “Heard this was your favorite brand. Hope you don’t mind if I start us off.” The smirk was more grimace than anything, the wrinkles formed worn and cracked at the edges.

Two chugs later and the figure whipped their mouth on their sleeve. A grimace followed shortly after.

“Yuck, how did you drink this? Someone must have pulled my leg about this being your favorite.” A side-eyed glance. “Then again maybe not. I never did get to take you up on that round of drinks.” A frown tugged corners of lips even further down. A sigh.

“Well, I've gotta live with the choices I made... and I can't live with myself today.”

Quiet settled over them at the soft confession. There were no birds near by to chatter. There was no breeze to stir the leaves of the half dozen trees spread among the white rows. A small drop of moisture on a sleeve startled the figure, the drink sloshing dangerously in it’s container. A shudder ran through their body even as hands hurriedly moved to dry cheeks and eyes.

“Hey Lucy, I- I remembered your birthday. I know it’s not much but I’ve got some stuff here for it. They said saying- they said it’d bring me closure to say it, now that everything is over, but I wanted to do something first. I figure you’ll approve of this altered birthday tradition.”

More items come out of the bag. A pile of papers, a small metal box, a lighter.

“I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance. But all I got are these roses to give, and well, they can't help me make amends. So I figured we’d get a little creative.” As they talked the figure opened the box revealing it to be empty. They grabbed the stack of papers in one hand and the lighter in the other.

“Here they are, the final piece to the puzzle we fought so hard for. In triplicate.” A laugh. “Since you can’t sign them yourself I thought embrace a little bit of our mutual past-time and let you appreciate them in another way.”

A click and a small whoosh.

The small flame slowly ate away at the pages, the ashes falling into the box. Experienced hands turning this way and that to keep the ashes from landing anywhere but in the box. For several minutes the only sound was that of the fire licking away as the thick stack of papers.

Finally, the last of the ashes fell and the lid clicked shut.

The next exhale was shaky. And the next. For several breaths there was only the sound of breathing, each inhale catching around a muffled sob.

“Well… here we are. You’re-” another choked cry, “God I never wanted anything so bad. The life we could have lived with a brand new start. To walk hand in hand. To see another moment in your eyes.” Slowly the guest shakes their head, fresh streams running down their cheeks. Their arms wrap around their knees as though desperate to hold something in their arms.

“I’ll see you in another life. One where we never have to say goodbye.” A sniffle. “I never wanted it to end. If I’d just listened- I was just so- and it all happened-” A sob broke free of the strangers control.

“I know. I’ve got to live with the choices I've made. I just- I can't live with myself today.”

The figure stands stiffly, limbs unfolding to brush off dirt and wipe at eyes. Stooping low the metal box stored and the bag folded to tuck under an arm. The hands hesitate as they reach the bottle. After a moment’s hesitation a lip twitches and a gleam enters the visitors eyes.

“I think I’ll leave this one with you. After all, only the best for the birthday girl.”

The bottle is moved to rest against that specific spot of white amidst a field of similar ones. Taking in the sight the stranger sighs. The smile now is bent around the edges, the eyes having once again lost their shine.

Turning the figure begins the long walk away. The soft crunching of leaves underfoot the only sound they make beyond a simple promise.

“Hey Lucy, I’ll remember your name.”

 

* * *

 

Lyrics to Lucy by Skillet

 

V1

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

I just came to talk for a while

I got some things I need to say

 

Chorus

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking

Back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices I made

And I can't live with myself today

 

V2

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they can't help me make amends

 

Bridge

Here we are

Now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we are

For a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had

 

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Just another moment in your eyes

I'll see you in another life

In heaven where we never say goodbye

 

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name


End file.
